


The Past is Behind, Home Ahead

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas 2020 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: They’re a strange duo, Leonard thinks watching them leave a bit later. Nothing like what he and Joycelyn used to be before she died. Their love comes out as cutting and damaging. Like they think they’re not allowed to be anything but. Briefly he allows his mind to wonder why they moved here, what horrors they left behind. Because one doesn't move to T3-R4 without wanting to leave something behind. Not even Leonard.
Relationships: Joanna McCoy & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: Christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Past is Behind, Home Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late Christmas present, or as another friend might say an unChristmas Present, that if I had let it would have gotten away from me. While this is a one shot I may come back and expand upon the universe. Gotta get Spock and Jim to their Bones, am I right? Anywho hope y'all enjoy!~

"Doc?"

Leonard nods his head. It's strange, he'll give the newcomer in front of him that. The insistence of everyone to call others by anything but their given name. Or any name that could be mistaken as one. He's been Doc or Doctor since he arrived four years ago, and his Jojo has been called Doc's Girl. The local mothers who've been here longer than he has say that she'll get her own name when she does something special. He wonders what it says about him that he's looking forward to that. That he's embraced the strange customs of T3-R4 with abandon.

"They haven't given us one of those yet," the stranger says. He's shorter than Leonard with bright green eyes that change color with the light. There is fire in his voice, something that tells Leonard that a name was used and it wasn't appreciated.

"Called ya Omega, didn't they?"

The man snarls.

"Did the same to me until I told them I was a doctor. They don't mean nothing by it."

It doesn't help. Leonard wonders if they'll last here. They bought a small plot of land not far from Leonard but he ain't seen them tilling it. They've barely left their house.

"At least they aren't calling you Tiger, Tiger."

The Omega in front of him pivots with military precision and growls at the Alpha that spoke. The other newcomer. He walks with a well to do air but there is a whole box of crazy in those brown eyes. A whole shit ton of crazy but…

“You have a kid?”

The words are out of his mouth before he can think twice. She’s a darling little girl with big green eyes and dark brown hair. Can’t be older than a year old. “Tiger” makes a noise between grunt and snort as he takes the little girl. The man coos words at his daughter, somehow making ‘parasite’ sound endearing rather than terrifying. The Alpha of the pair preens.

“We do. Lillian.”

That gets him an eye roll.

“Aaand I’ve gotten two names today. Went down to the town hall and managed to get a job.”

“Called me Fixer at first. Saw that they were having trouble securing a trade agreement with Riverbye and coached them through how to get the best deal. But by the time I left I think they settled on Enigma. Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it, Tiger?”

Enigma dances away from the swat that Tiger tries to hit him with. 

They’re a strange duo, Leonard thinks watching them leave a bit later. Nothing like what he and Joycelyn used to be before she died. Their love comes out as cutting and damaging. Like they think they’re not allowed to be anything but. Briefly he allows his mind to wonder why they moved here, what horrors they left behind. Because one doesn't move to T3-R4 without wanting to leave something behind. Not even Leonard.

* * *

“Joanna said you’d be back here.”

Enigma is looking around his herb garden curiously. It’s larger than Leonard ever thought he could keep alive but the planet doesn’t have a stable power system yet. Making all the luxuries that Leonard became used to in Atlanta but a fever dream. Which means that Leonard got to brush up on more herbal remedies. He even has a willow tree or three growing in his orchard to harvest the bark for pain relief.

“Can I help you, Enigma?”

“According to the bylaws of the town, we have to have a garden.”

“Need seeds or equipment to ready the land?”

A strange look crosses over the other man’s face. Like he’s not used to help being freely given. The town basically survives on the barter system, credits like electricity almost a thing of the past. Leonard stands, old wounds stretching and catching on his shirt, leaving the Saint John’s Wort that he was picking in the dirt. The little shed that he keeps his extra seeds and small hand sized tools in is closer to the orchard. The Alpha follows him back.

“Both. And any advice you’re willing to part with.”

“Sure. Come to dinner tonight and I’m sure I’ll have a book full of notes. Didn’t know anything about this shit when I first came either.”

* * *

There’s now a playpen on his front porch. Right next to the chair where he sees to the minor injuries that can be healed with a bit of TLC and saulve made from the shit in his garden. And nine times out of ten little Lily is there. She’s already gotten a nickname; Flower, and Jojo tries her hardest not to be jealous. 

He’s sitting out there, Spokes’s hand in his as he’s instructing Joanna on how to smooth the burn salve over wound the older man has on his palm when he catches Tiger slinking down the road. Lily sees her daddy and lets out excited squeals.

Leonard has never been sure if Spoke is called that because he gives riveting speeches or if he’s dumber than a broken spoke that is trying to be a rainstick. That mystery is solved the moment the man opens his mouth.

“How’d you get yer knuckles all bloody, Omega.”

There is danger in those green eyes that flash as the Omega snarls.

“Basher. The name is Basher, and they got this way by bashing in the face of the last Beta to call me Omega.”

Here in Hillhollow there isn’t much importance on secondaries. There are days that Leonard forgets that they’re a thing. There’s just something in the air that makes scents harder to smell unless you're up close and personal. But in Riverbye and even Meadowleif, there are different laws, different views. There’s a reason that Leonard picked this town. Spoke realizes the danger and while late, manages not to be as situational deaf as broken wheel spoke.

“Good for ya. Hope ya spit on ‘em too.”

Joanna is looking at Basher like he hung the moon.

“Sit down and I’ll patch you up too.”

He does not say it fondly. Like something he didn’t know was missing suddenly clicked into place because he befriended a reckless idiot. No siree.

* * *

Winter is his least favorite season. The air turns biting cold and the dirt of the planet, an ashy white, makes snow days even harder. This year he has two new friends and the start of a greenhouse in the back at least. But those four before… When wounds were fresh, they were a nightmare. Maybe that’s why when he sees the tall man with red hair on his porch he nearly steps back inside. Joanna is over at Enigma and Basher’s place so it’s just him. The man looks out of place on Leonard’s porch. Spine stiff and clothes fancy. Even has an umbrella hooked onto one arm. Behind him stand three men in Starfleet red shirts.

“Hello, Mycroft Holmes.”

“Doctor.”

The man’s nose crinkles but he holds out a PADD. Glossy and new; he’s lucky someone hasn’t pinched it from him. Two faces that Leonard knows well stares back up at him from the screen. James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran. Wanted for a laundry list of crimes including being accomplices to some terrorist named John Harrison who blew up some library in London.

“Have you seen these men?”

“No sir.”

And if he’s asking Leonard that means no one has said they’ve seen them either. Mycroft exhales sharply, blowing strong Alpha pheromones into his face.

“Are you sure? We have reliable data that these two men are on T3-R4.”

Leonard makes a show of waving his hand in front of his face.

“Now listen here,  _ Alpha _ , I’m nothing but a simple country doctor. If I knew something I’d tell ya. So take yer goddamn huffing off my porch and try to learn some manners.”

One of the red shirts tries to hide a laugh by coughing. Leonard knows his smile is sharp, unfriendly. But he’s never been fond of government types. Mycroft steps off his porch, and maybe it’s a trick of the winter sun but Leonard thinks the man looks relieved. He watches Mycroft and his three armed followers walk back to the road. Watches as they get into a hover car that’s protesting being on T3-R4 by spluttering and jittering and backfiring like an ancient terran vehicle. Watches as they drive back into town instead of going down the road.

You don’t come to T3-R4 unless you’re running from something, someone. The town becomes your family. And watching his little girl smile and laugh as Basher tells her a story at dinner time Leonard is glad that Enigma and Basher chose this town. This family.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!  
> 


End file.
